


Cesspool of Love

by FinalFallenFantasy



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Acid, Boomtown - Freeform, Drugs, Festival, I miss festivals, I want to get high and look at pretty lights and get teased for wearing ear defenders again, LSD, M/M, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Another song-art for the boys
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Cesspool of Love

‘Have you ever done so much drugs that you thought that your face would melt off into a cesspool of love?’

\- ‘Cesspool of Love’, Mother Mother (The Sticks album)

**Author's Note:**

> Image description: Toad and Nightcrawler wrapped in a red, green and yellow blanket on the Mayfair/Paradise Heights hill at Boomtown festival while the Bang Hai Towers/Relic stage shoots fire and lasers mid-performance in the background. There are trippy visual textures all over the sky and foreground, and the grass and background are swirly and blurred.
> 
> I thought the boys deserved some acid. They’ve been through so much in all those angsty fics.


End file.
